First Holiday
by Yttan
Summary: Preseries. Short fic on Sams first Christmas with Jess and her family. Rating JUST to be safe.


I'd like to start off by saying, LIZZY ROCKS! My best friend Lizzy kindly took a look at this, to make sure it was suitable for humans!  
Now, I wrote this fairly quickly, not much of a plot. But I think its sweet, and hope you do to . Happy Holidays everyone!

While I was sitting on the edge of the motel's lumpy bed, I stared at a picture of Jessica that I had found stuffed away in an old duffel bag. It was from the first Christmas I had spent with her family.

* * *

"Jessica, honey, get the pecans out of the oven," Jessica's mother, Helen, asked.

"Sure Mom," Jess said, rolling her eyes at me. I was grinning like an idiot, surrounded by her family: her younger brother Tom, her older sister Emma, her father Mike, her Aunt Katherine and her husband Mathew, and their daughter Hannah. Her grandparents would be arriving soon too, according to Jess.

After Jessica had retrieved the toasted pecans from the oven, she deposited herself in my lap. I snaked my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Is it always like this?"

She laughed "Always. This is really your first real Christmas?" she asked for the fifth time that day.

My grin wavered for a moment "Yeah. My dad was always to busy around the holidays."

She nodded, accepting my vague answer. I smiled as the doorbell rang again. Jessica jumped up, pulling me along to go and answer the door. She opened the door to reveal an old couple, who I could only assume were her grandparents.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" She exclaimed as she launched herself at the elders. She hugged them both before taking a pitcher of cider from her Grandfather. "This is Sam, my boyfriend," she said, smiling at me.

The elderly woman smiled warmly at me. "Nice to meet you Sam."

"Nice to meet you too ma'am," I said, shaking her hand with a smile. "You too sir," I said shaking the other elders hand as well.

"None of this 'sir' and 'ma'am' nonsense! Its Harold and Beth to you, son." Harold ordered me as they hung up their coats and scarves.

I nodded as Jessica dragged me back into the kitchen.

"Just in time!" Jessica's mother exclaimed as her parents came through the door to the kitchen. She gave them both a hug before ushering them to the table for the amazing home-cooked Christmas Eve dinner she had prepared. She placed the pitcher of cider in the fridge for later before piling the plates and bowls onto the table. Mike cut the honey glazed ham and gave everyone a piece.

"Eat up!" Helen exclaimed to everyone as she began the passing around of the fresh green beans, mashed potatoes, and large assortment of other wonderfully aromatic food.

I piled large amounts of the delicious food onto my plate, and passed the dishes on to Jess who grinned at how much I had in front of me. I grinned back before digging in.

After finishing my second helping in record time, I leaned back in my chair to observe the holiday cheer. The chatter of Jessica's family was comforting, and it was certainly unlike any holiday my dysfunctional family had celebrated.

Jessica's hand on my shoulder brought me back. I glanced at her and smiled as I took her hand and laced my fingers through hers. Her sister Emma chose that moment to glance over at us, and wasted no time grinning at Jess knowingly. Without missing a beat, Jessica made a face back, resulting in the both of them cracking up laughing. I joined in after a few moments.

Looking around at everyone's empty plates, Mike suggested that we all retire to the family room for various sweets and drinks.

Helen went to the freezer to bring out the cider to heat up, and placed it on the stove as the family filed out to sit around the tree after they had placed their plates near the sink to be cleaned later.

"Jessica? Could you please keep an eye on that for me, and bring the drinks out when everything is done?" Helen asked.

"Sure, Mom," she answered cheerfully. Helen smiled before joining the rest of the family around the tree.

"Help me get out the tray and cups, Sammy," she teased as she pulled me up from my seat to help her set up.

"It's Sam!" I complained as I took mugs out of the cabinet Jessica had pointed out to me.

"Sure, Sammy," she said, sticking her tongue out at me as she placed the large Christmas themed tray in front of me to put the unfilled mugs on.

I quickly pulled her into an embrace and started kissing her neck.

"The cider is ready," a voice said from the doorway. We jumped apart smiling sheepishly.

Emma grinned as she stepped into full view. "Mom sent me to keep an eye on you two, and help out with the cider," she said to Jess.

I hid my sheepish smile by grabbing a few more mugs to place on the tray. Jessica slid the tray up near to stove and slowly poured the steaming liquid into the cups. She carefully picked up the tray and handed it to her sister.

"Carry on," Emma teased as she walked out of the room with the drinks.

Jess and I glanced at each other before sharing a laugh.

"I think it's time to use the bathroom, so you hurry along and get into the family room before they send more people in! I'll be down in a moment."

I nodded and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before wandering down the hall that led to the family room.

I paused in the doorway to watch the normal holiday scene unfold before me.

Hannah was begging her parents to let her open a preset.

"Just one! A really small one?" She begged. "Pleeeeeeeeease? Its Christmas Eve!!" She continued, seeing her parents weren't giving in that easily.

Mathew and Katherine shared a look before giving in and letting their 8-year-old open a gift.

Hannah squealed in delight as she rushed around the tree searching for presents with her name on it. Locating just the right one, she gently picked it up and rushed over to sit between her parents. She lifted the tape from the shiny silver wrapping with great care, so she would not rip it, and cried out in joy as she discovered the contents within.

I grinned contentedly from the doorway, marveling at how something as simple as a set of pens and paper to draw with could create such joy.

"Hannah's a sweetie, isn't she?" Jessica whispered in my ear as she came up behind me.

I jumped, startled by the abrupt interruption of my thoughts. Jessica grinned as she came into view beside me. I smiled and pulled her to me, letting her head rest on my shoulder. "Yeah, she is indeed a sweetheart."

As I gazed at the twinkling tree, Emma glanced over at us with a smile. Her smile changed from inviting to mischievous as her gaze shifted to directly above our heads. Puzzled, I looked up.

A small scrap of silvery white berries and deep green leaves hung from the doorway.

Emma had promptly nudged Tom, whose eyes lit up at the prospect of a show, and he wasted no time in alerting the rest of the chatting family. Hannah, however, remained drawing happily, humming some song or another to herself.

I stared wide-eyed at the now expectant family.

"Sam," a mischievous voice said, piercing the silence. Everyone's gaze shifted to Jessica. I slowly averted my gaze to the blond as well.

Jessica was smirking at me, daringly. "You're familiar with the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe, I assume," she said casually.

I nodded slowly. Even I, the holiday deprived man that I was, knew that one.

She backed up half a step and placed her hand on her hip. "Well then?" she dared, as if no one was watching.

I glanced nervously at the family now eagerly awaiting my response. My gaze then returned to Jess, who rolled her eyes and promptly wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me down for a long kiss.

The family cheered as I deepened the kiss.

Jessica was grinning, with a twinkle in her eyes, as she finally pulled away. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" she whispered in my ear.

"I think I very much enjoy this mistletoe thing," I replied grinning. 


End file.
